


The Silent Treatment

by Badassbitch



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassbitch/pseuds/Badassbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel making up for stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silent Treatment

"Loki!" you whistled and waited for your pet to run up to you. A brown corgi ran up to you wagging its cute little tail. You picked him up and set him on the couch. You sat down and watched tv while petting your 'child'.

You had gotten a call from your brothers asking to come over. You of course let them

"(y/n)!" Dean yelled as he knocked on the door. "Open up!"

"Dean quiet down!" sam said. You could almost hear his bitch face.

You got up and opened the door. Loki ran to the door wagging his tail wanting all of Sam's attention. You let your brothers in. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Your brothers walk in.

"Where's feathers?" Dean asks

"Causing trouble I guess. He hasn't stayed long when he pops up here." you pout. "And when he is here he leaves a mess." you sigh. You here a commotion upstairs. "Here we go."

"y/n have you seen my horn?!" Gabriel asked

"I uhhh... Put it away!" you yelled out.

"Where?" he yells obviously still looking for his horn.

"Why do you need to know?" you yelled. Dean snorted you put a finger on your mouth telling him to be quiet.

"I need it." he says sounding angrier.

You rolled your eyes "Nu-uh you aint going around doing no daring do we have been planning this dinner for two months!!" Dean and Sam were struggling to keep their laughter down.

"You tell me where my horn is woman!! We are talking about the greater good!!"

"Greater good? I am your mate. I am the greatest good you are EVER gonna get." you retaliated.

Dean lost it and soon after sam did too laughing on the floor.

He popped out on the living room. "Where?"

You sigh "In your top desk drawer."

He left to find it. "See what I mean? He didn't even notice we did that one scene from the incredibles"

You heard him leave and you sighed.

"I've cleaned like twice today. And like 50 times this week." you groaned. "Its only tuesday!" you whined and plopped down on the couch.

You and your brothers talked for hours before they got a call and had to leave on a hunt.

Loki sat on the couch waiting for his daddy to come home. You pet him and went to your room. You laid down and swore he wouldn't break you this time. You were gonna keep up the silent treatment until he was really sorry.


End file.
